


Möbius band

by echronus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echronus/pseuds/echronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次Kirk和Spock錯過了彼此，還有一次他們終於相遇了</p>
            </blockquote>





	Möbius band

**Author's Note:**

> 莫比烏斯環是只有一個面一個邊界的特殊結構，沒有起點沒有終點，形狀有點像∞。  
> 靈感來自Mr.Children-風と星とメビウスの輪，可以搭配著聽。  
> 試聽：http://youtu.be/bOCNspSS1zA  
> 歌詞中譯：http://goo.gl/jc04EG

1

 

Winona一直很想見見那位在星聯中頗富盛名的傳奇女性——Amanda Grayson，第一位在瓦肯議會擁有席次的人類。不僅因為她是第一位與瓦肯人通婚的人類，也因她（和她的丈夫Sarek）對地球與瓦肯間的外交做出了卓越貢獻。而Winona聽說Mrs Grayson也將會出席星聯為Sarek被指派為瓦肯駐地球大使所舉辦的歡迎酒會，於是即使她從來不喜歡參加這種正式場合的也出席了。

 

雖然今天的主角是Sarek，但明眼人都看得出來那位嚴肅的瓦肯人對這種社交場合很不自在，所以大多數人都是向Sarek簡單打個招呼致意，再轉向Mrs Grayson談話。終於輪到Winona時，她首先向Sarek和Amanda致意完後接著說了句：「你好啊，Spock。」

 

一直低著頭不發一語的小小瓦肯人猛地抬頭，Amanda也微微瞪大了眼看著Winona。Winona正對他們的反應感到好笑之際，Amanda開口道：「今晚這麼多賓客過來致意，只有妳一個注意到了Spock的存在。」Spock兩道小眉毛挑得高高的，那可愛的樣子讓Winona必須搶忍很想逗逗他的衝動。「看到Spock就讓我想到我的小兒子，他一直很喜歡有尖耳朵的種族，我想他一定會很想認識Spock的。只是今天他發燒在家休養，他的哥哥在照顧他。」

 

Amanda好笑地看著又低下頭去的Spock臉頰上泛起淡綠，Spock不習慣有人對他有興趣，即使對方不在現場也一樣。「很遺憾聽到這個消息，希望他能早日康復。也許等他的病好了妳可以帶他來使館拜訪？我們任何時間都很歡迎你們的來訪。」

 

「那真是太仁慈了，我想Jim一定會很開心的。」

 

 

 

2

 

不論Jim Kirk再怎麼想和父母唱反調；想和他們走上不同的道路，他終究無法否認自己內心深處那駕駛屬於自己的星艦前往沒有前人所至之境探索的渴望，於是他成了家裡第四個進入星艦學院就讀的Kirk。不同於Sam選擇了科研系，Jim完整地繼承了George和Winona的專長，選讀指揮系還副修了工程系。

 

外星語言學雖然是通訊系的課程，但也是指揮學系的學生必修的課程之一。Kirk第一次踏入外星語言學的教室，對放眼望去幾乎佔滿全教室的女學生感到有點驚訝。他知道通訊系的女性比男性多沒有錯，但這懸殊的比例也太誇張了點。Kirk發現了前些日子在酒吧「巧遇」過的Uhura坐在第一排，他對她眨了眨眼，她回以一個假笑。他故意挑了個在她後排的座位坐下，她回頭瞪了他一眼又轉回去，Kirk讚嘆於她以甩動馬尾就能傳達她的不屑。沒多久，一位看上去應該是教授的人類男性走進教室。學生間突然開始竊竊私語，Kirk東張西望地想知道是發生了什麼不對勁的事。

 

「各位同學好，我是Sullivan教授。原本預定執教這門課程的Spock教授因為突發的個人事務暫時回到瓦肯了，所以這學期由我來教授外星語言學。」

 

此話一出，全部的女學生都大聲的抱怨，Uhura身旁的獵戶座女性也哀怨的說：「不是Spock教授的話來上這堂課有什麼意義啊？！」Uhura安慰她說：「剛剛Sullivan教授只有說這學期，所以之後的高等外星語言學我想應該還是Spock教授來教吧。」

 

看起來只有Kirk高興地鬆了口氣，他聽說這個Spock是學院中的傳奇人物——史上最年輕的畢業生和教授。凡事只講究邏輯的瓦肯人嚴格的很，外星語言學可是全學院被當率最高的課程。這下可輕鬆多了，Kirk就不明白這群女生到底在唉聲嘆氣什麼，他可開心了，他暗自決定晚上要找Bones去酒吧喝一杯慶祝。

 

 

 

3

 

星艦學院圖書館是如今地球上少數還保存有紙質書的地方，Spock正站在圖書館中的紙質書區裡某個特定的書架前來回掃視。他確信他此次搜尋的目標就在這個書架上，至少十分鐘前的查詢結果是這樣顯示的。而圖書館中的這個區域幾乎罕有人至，大多數人並不會捨棄便利的PADD而就老式的紙質書。但Spock從Amanda那一起分享了她對紙質書的愛好與執著，前幾日她推薦他閱讀《白鯨記》一書，現在這本書卻在十分鐘內從架上消失了。Spock東張西望了下，這專區內並無其他個體，那麼唯一合理的解釋就是由於館員的疏忽把書放在它原不應在的地方。

 

Spock開始瀏覽每排書架卻遍尋不著，在走進最後一排書架前，他有點驚訝地發現角落窗邊的地上坐著一位金髮的人類男性，從他穿著紅色制服研判是個學員。因為只有教職員能夠外借紙質書，所以幾乎沒有學員會出現在這裡。但現下眼前這位學員正專注地看著書完全沒有注意到Spock，而他手上拿著的書正是《白鯨記》。

 

眼前的景色——灑落在對方金髮上的陽光也照亮著這一方靜謐的角落，Spock不想破壞這寧靜的氛圍而打消了原欲上前詢問的念頭，決定改日再過來。他轉身欲走出專區之際響起了通訊器的滴滴聲，他以為是自己的通訊器便停下腳步查看。但他後方傳來了即使是因透過通訊器而失真卻依舊中氣十足的怒吼聲：「臭小子你跑到哪去了，約好的時間到了你人在哪？」

 

「Shit！」是那位學員的聲音，「我看書看得忘記時間了，Bones我馬上過去！」Spock看到那位學員手腳迅速地收拾物品，他下意識退到了書架的後面，而那位學員也沒注意到這邊並非只有他自己一個人。他不甚明白自己為什麼會做出這種不合邏輯的躲藏舉動，但他看到那位學員即使趕著要離開，卻還是先謹慎輕柔地把書擺放回原來的位置後才衝了出去。

 

Spock目送了會那位學員的背影後，他信步走到書架前拿起才剛剛被放下的《白鯨記》，指尖感受著其上的餘溫逐漸消散。

 

 

 

4

 

傾艦隊所有最新科技所打造的旗艦——企業號，即將迎來她的處女航，而學院中每科系的第一名畢業生可直接分發到企業號上。這連星聯中的資深軍官都夢寐以求的機會，對花三年就修完四年學分而且一直保持全班第一的Jim Kirk簡直是垂手可得，只要他順利通過小林丸號測試後便能被正式登錄到企業號的船員名單上。

 

小林丸號是指揮系的學員畢業前一定得通過的測驗，原本只是象徵性驗收學員四年來所學的實踐成果，但近年來小林丸號測驗經過Spock教授的全面改寫過後變成所有指揮系準畢業生的夢魘。

 

「Bones放心啦，小菜一碟而已。」Kirk站在測驗室門口拍著他好室友的肩膀哈哈笑著。

 

McCoy一臉愁眉苦臉，「為啥只有指揮系的得通過這鳥測驗才能上企業號？被那個哥布林改造之後可是沒有人成功打敗過！要是你失敗了我才不要自己去那充滿莫名其妙細菌的宇宙。」

 

Kirk從包裡掏出一顆蘋果在雙手間拋來拋去，「嘿嘿你就等著看吧，瓦肯人什麼的也只是被誇大的傳言罷了，我就不信有打敗不了的測驗。等著向地球告別吧，Bones。」

 

***

 

Kirk趾高氣揚地踏出測驗室，卻被快步踏出監控室直朝他而來的Pike拉住了手肘，Pike左右環顧了下便把Kirk拖進一間無人的簡報室裡。Pike不等Kirk正欲開口詢問就劈頭道：「天啊你都做了些什麼好事？這個測試根本就沒有這種結果的設定，你駭進了系統是吧？你這是作弊啊！」

 

「我……」Kirk才剛要解釋馬上被Pike打斷。「不，別解釋。現在說什麼都沒有用，你應該慶幸Spock堅持要親自驗收企業號的科學實驗室所以不在場，不然他絕對會立刻要求召開聽證會來把你踢出學院。我剛已經先勸Barnett上將先不要通知Spock這件事，稍晚我們會召開會議來商討該怎麼處理。」

 

「不過我通過了！我打敗了這個號稱沒有人能成功的測驗，這不就是測驗存在的意義？況且沒有限制不能使用任何特定的戰略，學院應該要獎勵我如此創新的思維才是。」Kirk壓下些許驚惶，勉力保持著洋洋得意的樣子。Pike忍住翻白眼的衝動，「我就知道你會這樣說，雖然我得承認這招漂亮，但那些老古板恐怕無法接受。等會我盡量替你說話，希望能把懲處降到最低。」

 

聞言Kirk瞪大了眼，「懲處？但……通過測試是算數的吧？我可以登上企業號吧？」Pike憐憫地看著現在才意識到嚴重性而變了臉色的Kirk，「抱歉孩子，我盡力試試，但我不能向你保證什麼。」

 

 

 

5

 

「……念在學員Kirk能跳脫既有框架，以創新的思維面向挑戰。這點也是一位艦長所必備的能力，值得予以鼓勵，因此不對學員Kirk的作弊行為做出停學處分。但依舊得做出懲處以正視聽，因此學員Kirk將不得登錄上企業號，轉調到法拉格特號上擔任大副一職。」McCoy向其他即將一同登上企業號的同學複述判決結果，他看著站在遠處法拉格特號的穿梭艇前在檢查程序的Kirk臉上的微笑，夠瞭解他的人才看得出那微笑是意圖要掩蓋淌著血的內心。

 

Uhura輕輕嘆了口氣道：「雖然我很遺憾，但我得說這都是他自找的。這個結果算是最好的了，要是Spock在場可沒這麼簡單。」McCoy若有所思地說：「即使當時Spock不在場，但我挺意外他事後沒對Jim提出追訴。據說讓Jim去法拉格特號當大副還是Spock提議的，那冷血哥布林又不認識Jim怎麼會這麼輕易放過他？」Uhura聽到McCoy一直堅持使用的那個稱呼翻了翻白眼，「我早就說了Spock不是那種心胸狹小、挾怨報復的人。」

 

「但是沒有別的方法了嗎？我們都知道Jim多期待要跟大家一起上企業號的……」Chekov轉了轉眼珠子，「要是我們想個辦法把他偷偷弄上企業號？」McCoy摩挲著下巴，「也許可以喔？只要他上了艦，被發現後頂多被懲處，也不可能為了要把他踢出去而特地返航。要是我引發他嚴重的過敏反應，可以用我主治醫師的職權處置他。然後就能——」

 

他們身後突然傳來某個聲音平板地道：「我強烈建議諸位別把這個計劃付諸實行，如此不僅會使法拉格特號的指揮官在啟航時缺席，Kirk本人也會因為此非法登艦的行為被艦隊除名，導致他無法提出申請參與在企業號首航返航後接著預定要進行的五年任務。」

 

Uhura生氣地向McCoy和Chekov射眼刀，似乎在怪他們毀了她在Spock心中的形象。而Chekov簡直嚇傻了，「指⋯指灰官⋯我們只是說說。對，說說而已！」Chekov裝出一副乖巧討好的臉，但Spock絲毫不為所動。Spock看向正對他吹鬍子瞪眼的McCoy挑起一邊眉毛，McCoy壓抑著說出會令他自己後悔的話的衝動。Spock見McCoy不打算開口了便道：「那麼各位請儘早做好登艦準備。」說完他向眾人點點頭後就離開了。

 

「那個尖耳綠血哥布……」McCoy的咒罵被環上他肩膀的手所打斷。「嘿Bones，你對我這麼好我實在太感動了。不過還沒起航就被你們的指揮官逮個正著，看來未來一年你們的日子難過囉。」幸災樂禍的Kirk一副事不關己的樣子。

 

Uhura瞪著Kirk，「Spock才不會這麼做！」

 

「是啦，我們都知道Spock對妳可好啦。」Kirk對著Uhura擠擠眼，讓Uhura更生氣了，她頭一甩朝著Spock剛離開的方向走去。

 

「哇喔，她是要去向Spock打小報告嗎？她該不會忘了我是法拉格特號的指揮官呢，Spock可管不到我。」Kirk依舊嬉皮笑臉的，McCoy一臉擔心地看著他強顏歡笑的樣子。「Jim，要不我去申請去法拉格特號吧，我覺得沒有我的話你在宇宙的第二天就會因為過敏殉職了。」

 

「Bones都要登艦了你犯什麼傻！而且別否認，我知道你對企業號的醫療灣嚮往的很，全艦隊最先進的！而且剛剛Spock說的那些我都不小心聽到啦，之後我還能申請參與企業號的五年任務不是？到時候即使你想你都甩不掉我了。」Kirk斂起笑臉望著理論上是企業號所在的方位有些出神，「我會擁有她，總有一天。」

 

 

 

+1

 

企業號完成了她為期一年的首航任務，現正在修整為她接下來的第一個五年任務做準備。而Pike艦長由於帶領企業號表現傑出被擢升為上將，也就是說他必須遴選出企業號的下一任艦長。他看著攤在桌上的這些推薦函，上面每位都是由權威人士所推薦的傑出人選，但Pike卻以怪異的神情看著Spock的推薦函上的人名。他抬頭看著筆直地站在他辦公桌前的Spock，見他雙手緊扣在背後、雙肩緊繃的樣子，如果Spock是人類，Pike會說他在…… _緊張_ 。

 

「你認真的，Spock？」

 

「肯定的。」

 

「艦隊裡有這麼多符合資格的人選，為什麼是…… _他_ ？」

 

Spock好像等Pike這個問題等很久似的立刻答道：「James T. Kirk中尉在學院裡僅花三年時間便修完四年學分，並以第一名的優異成績畢業。而他通過小林丸號測驗的方法雖不足取但極富創造力，也由此可見其靈活的戰略與高超的電腦能力。而過去一年來，他在法拉格特號上擔任指揮官的表現傑出，這部份在附件中Garrovick艦長的報告中亦有詳細提及。『讓這孩子只當個指揮官太浪費他的天賦啦！』這是Garrovick艦長報告中的原話。且James T. Kirk中尉品行正直、天資聰穎、思緒敏捷、膽……」Pike舉起手阻止Spock繼續講下去，天知道後面還有多長。Spock原本還張著的嘴不太甘願地閉上，Pike眼中帶著些許興味，「Spock，我認識你這麼久以來沒看過你這樣稱讚過一個人啊。」

 

Spock挑起一道眉毛，「這並非稱讚，我只是敘述事實，綜上所述在報告中皆有附上資料來源。」Pike好整以暇地十指相抵靠在下顎，目不轉睛盯著Spock看，「你說是就是吧。不過呢我想，縱使Kirk的表現再怎麼優秀，他的資歷還是太淺了。我不懷疑他的能力足以勝任，但我想企業號的艦長有更適當的的人選。」Pike見Spock聞言雙唇緊抿成一直線，不禁想著如果瓦肯人也會想翻白眼的話這就是了。

 

Pike心想，Spock說的那些Jim的能力他何嘗不知道，他可能還比Jim自己還更瞭解他。原本他就是打算把Jim調上企業號的，就只擔心在小林丸號測驗上動手腳的Jim會遭到Spock的抵制，他壓根沒想到先提出的人竟然會是Spock，而且一下子就提議讓Jim當艦長？就他所知Spock和Jim的交集就只有小林丸號測驗那次，而他們甚至都沒碰上面，以前Jim也從沒顯露過他跟Spock認識的跡象。Jim應該是Spock最討厭的那種學員，為什麼Spock會賦予Kirk這麼高的評價？這其中一定有什麼蹊蹺……靈光一閃，Pike突然明白了當初Spock提議讓Jim到法拉格特號擔任大副的意圖了。 _那麼來逗逗這瓦肯人好了。_ Pike玩味地想。

 

「我覺得相較之下你自己是比Kirk更為恰當的人選，讓你升任艦長一職，然後讓Kirk擔任指揮官，這樣的安排會是較理想的。」Pike若無其事地說，以Spock的 表情看來他並未發現自己眼帶笑意。「上將，請原諒我必須拒絕，擔任艦長從未在我服役生涯的規劃之中。艦長承擔統御全艦各部門的重大責任，還需與聯邦各方做 交涉，瓦肯人的個性並不適宜此種需要圓滑手段的職位。擔任科學官和大副能使我更好地發揮能力以輔佐艦長，也才有足夠的時間讓我從事科學研究。」

 

Pike從沒想過竟然有一天可以看到激動的瓦肯人，雖然以人類的角度來看，Spock只是語氣快了些語調高了點；但是以瓦肯人的角度看，Spock只差沒大揮雙手來強調自己的主張了。「上將……」Spock見Pike似乎還沒被說服還想說些什麼，但Pike又揮揮手阻止Spock。「好吧，你先下去吧。這事我還得跟Archer和April商量。」Spock不服氣地抿著嘴（但他不會承認），向Pike點點頭便離開了辦公室。

 

Pike看著Spock僵直的背影想著，Spock和Jim，個性大相徑庭的這兩人組成的指揮搭檔會擦出怎樣的火花？

 

***

 

「Jim，我到現在還是不太敢相信他們竟然讓你當艦長！艦隊高層都吃錯藥了嗎？」McCoy雙手環胸低頭看著坐在艦長椅裡笑得嘴都快裂到耳朵的好友。「唉呀，Bones！我不是早就跟你說過了嗎，我可是Jim．沒有做不到的事．Kirk呢！」Kirk開心地伸手拍了拍McCoy的手臂。

 

McCoy有些不屑地把Kirk的手拍掉，他突然想到什麼似的環顧整個艦橋。所有人都已經在自己的崗位上就定位進行測試，但是就是缺了一個人——

 

「欸等等，我們企業號的大副呢？我怎麼沒聽說大副是誰？」Kirk聞言也皺著眉頭，「老實說我也不知道……Pike堅持不跟我說。『這是個驚喜！』他是這麼說的。」Kirk翻了翻白眼邊用雙手做了個引號的動作。

 

「驚喜個屁！都要啟航了大副還不見人影？」McCoy話音剛落的同時，門口傳來句：「請求准許登艦，艦長。」艦橋上每個人都同時轉向發聲處，而Kirk整個人從艦長椅裡彈了起來。

 

「Mr Spock？！」Kirk張大了嘴，手有些抖指著Spock。他知道這樣非常不得體，但他控制不了自己的反應。「你怎麼會在這？！」 _該不會他是特地在自己離開地球前來給自己一個瓦肯掐的吧？_ Kirk不禁想著。

 

Spock一直等走到了Kirk面前，側著頭看著他才開口道：「艦長，請恕我不明白你如此驚訝的原因。」他觀察著Kirk的表情，頓了會Spock又繼續道：「我推測Pike上將並沒有通知你這項決定？我將擔任企業號的指揮官並兼任科學官。」

 

Kirk聞言瞠目結舌地傻傻盯著Spock，他曾經偷偷地想過Spock會不會留任企業號的大副。但又想到如果是自己擔任艦長，那絕對是不可能發生的事。沒有任何跡象顯示在他 _毀了_ 小林丸號的無敵紀錄之後，Spock還會想看到自己、甚至跟自己共事。所以他現下被驚呆了也是可以被諒解的，對吧？

 

Spock可沒法知道眼前表情變化快速的Kirk心裡都在想些什麼，至少現在還沒有辦法。所以只是挑起一道眉毛疑惑地看著Kirk。

 

Kirk可不是被嚇大的，他很快地理解了眼前的狀況並調適到艦長模式。「Pike的確沒有事先通知我，剛剛有所失禮的地方還請你見諒。希望之後我們可以合作愉快，Mr Spock。」說完Kirk下意識伸出了右手，但他隨即想起他眼前是一位瓦肯人，便又想要縮回手。「啊抱歉，我忘了瓦肯人不握手的。」

 

但Spock迅速地伸出手握住了Kirk縮到一半的手晃了幾下才放開，「我相信我們一定會合作愉快的，艦長。」Spock甚至在愉快幾個字上加重了些許語氣。艦橋上所有人瞪著眼前這幕眼珠都快掉出來了，眾人不約而同心想：「這是我們認識的那個淡漠的Spock教授？！」

 

過去一年來，McCoy在他們兩人的通訊中成天喊Spock是冷血尖耳怪什麼的，讓沒跟Spock實際相處過的Kirk一直有著Spock很冷淡刻薄的先入為主的印象。但是自己面前這個可以稱得上友善隨和的瓦肯人著實讓他嚇了一跳。而且雖然他不知道為什麼瓦肯人不握手的原因——瓦肯人真是保密到家了——但他餘光看到Uhura捂嘴驚呼的樣子，暗自想著等等要問問他的好通訊官那對於瓦肯人來說到底有什麼含義。

 

還被Spock突然出現然後宣佈他是自己的大副的消息嚇得還有些暈呼呼的Kirk，沒想太多就道：「好的，合作愉快。這是我的榮幸，Spock。」Spock見Kirk下意識就直呼自己名字，嘴角幾不可見地微彎了下。他點點頭後走到了往後就屬於他的，科學官的座位。

 

回過神的Kirk拍了拍手，「很好大家都到齊了，那麼趕快就定位吧。Mr Sulu，帶我們出發吧。」

 

「Aye aye, Captain.」

 

 

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇的理念就是，Spock和Kirk就像走在沒有起點也沒有終點的莫比烏斯環上，即使命運一直讓他們擦肩而過，最終他們還是會在艦橋上相遇然後並肩而行一直走下去的。


End file.
